1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a production method for biomass alcohol fermented and purified from plants including polysaccharide or animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A production method for alcohol from sugar cane which is one of biomass is in practical. This method for alcohol production includes two steps, cane juice is fermented to alcoholic solution, and the solution is distilled to higher alcohol content. In this method, bagasse is utilized as fuel to distill from fermented alcohol water solution to higher alcohol content. In this method, as bagasse is utilized as fuel, alcohol is efficiently manufactured. However, in this method, the amount of alcohol obtained from a unit cane is little because polysaccharide in whole cane can not be converted to alcohol by ordinal method.
The above mentioned problem can be solved by followed method. That is, biomass is crushed with water, the polysaccharide in biomass is converted to saccharified solution, and alcohol solution is fermented from saccharified solution and purified. See JP2007-202517 A and JP2001-262162 A. By this method, people can obtain several times of alcohol comparing the production method from only cane juice. By utilize this method, waste wood materials can be converted to alcohol. This method has two steps, biomass such as wood materials is crushed with large water, and polysaccharide in the water and crushed wood mixture is saccharified. Therefore, obtained saccharified solution contains much water. Saccharified solution with much water requires ambitious equipment and huge energy in the steps of alcohol fermentation and distillation. Additionally, huge water will be required in manufacturing.